This invention relates to sun visors for vehicles and more particularly to a sun visor assembly for attachment to a preexisting sun visor mounting rod of a vehicle or for factory installation. The assembly preferably includes eight separate panels which are vertically and laterally adjustably positioned with respect to the vehicle""s windows and with respect to each other for providing optimum sun shading for the vehicle""s occupants with respect to the front windshield and side window of the vehicle. The assembly is universally pivotable for selectively positioning the panels in sun-shielding and stored positions and for providing optimum sun-shielding positioning of the panels.
Various types of sun visor assemblies for shielding the eyes of vehicle drivers and passengers from the sun""s rays are well known. Although such devices have served the purpose, they have not proved entirely satisfactory under all conditions of service because they have not always provided the optimum shielding of the sun""s rays.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a sun visor assembly for attachment to a preexisting sun visor mounting rod of a vehicle.
Another object is to provide a sun visor assembly for factory installation to a vehicle.
Another object is to provide such an assembly which can be adjusted vertically and laterally to simultaneously provide optimum sun blockage for both the windshield and the side window of a vehicle.
A further object of the invention is the provision of such an assembly which can be rotated to positions away from the windshield and/or the side window of the vehicle when not in use.
Still another object is to provide such an assembly which preferably includes eight panels vertically and laterally positionable with respect to each other to provide optimal sun blockage for the windshield and side window of a vehicle.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages are realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.
To achieve these and other objects, the present invention provides a sun visor assembly for attachment to a sun visor mounting rod of a vehicle, which assembly includes eight shielding panels vertically and laterally adjustable with respect to each other for providing optimal sun shielding for the windshield and side window of the vehicle.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory but are not restrictive of the invention.